<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Remember by Panerato (Pandorama36)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846526">A Night to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato'>Panerato (Pandorama36)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Geralt gets BJ while Jaskier gets BJ, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Job (Kinda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier notices it's been a while since Geralt has been... intimate with someone. He attempts to set Geralt up with someone, to Geralt's dismay. Geralt doesn't want anyone except Jaskier, but he doesn't want to scare the bard off. After another night seeing Jaskier with someone else, Geralt snaps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another contract, another city, another bar. It was the same scene Geralt was used to, over and over again. It was also one of the many times Jaskier had encountered him during his travels, and decided to join him.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t mind the company. He had been traveling on his own for a while, and having the bard around made the townsfolk more friendly toward him. Geralt sat in the far corner of the room while he watched Jaskier perform.</p>
<p>The bard took a few requests, but eventually played what he enjoyed singing as the patrons became too drunk to care. Jaskier smiled at Geralt when his eye line passed over him in the crowded room. The lilt in his voice was soothing to Geralt. It helped relax him. The calm melody allowed him to overcome the adrenaline from his most recent hunt. </p>
<p>The fire in the hearth crackled behind Jaskier. His song was still upbeat, but the notes allowed Jaskier to show off his vocal range. His eyes continued to wander around the room. Eventually they came back to Geralt, coming to a stop. Geralt’s chest became warm. If it wasn’t for the drunk bastard vomiting loudly nearby it would have felt like Jaskier was giving him a private performance.</p>
<p>When the song ended, Jaskier gave a lavish bow before heading to sit down in front of Geralt. His smile was almost contagious. Almost. “What did you think?”</p>
<p>Geralt grunted in response as he took a swig from his ale. </p>
<p>Jaskier sighed, leaning back in his chair, “One of these days I’ll get you to admit you like my music.”</p>
<p>“Not likely.”</p>
<p>Jaskier motioned to a nearby waitress, “One ale please.” He glanced at Geralt as he continued to down his drink. “Make that two.”</p>
<p>The waitress gave him a wink before heading off to grab their drinks.</p>
<p>Jaskier smirked as he watched her for a bit before turning his attention back to Geralt, “Where to next?”</p>
<p>“I’m headed east,” Geralt supplied.</p>
<p>“East it is,” Jaskier exhaled leaning back in his chair. “My feet are a bit sore though. It would be nice to stay a bit.”</p>
<p>“There are no more contracts to be taken here. Very few monsters left in a city as central as this one. You don’t have to join me,” Geralt found it was easier to offer for the bard to leave than to stay. Less chance of rejection.</p>
<p>Jaskier waved him off, “If there’s no contracts then there’s nothing to be done. East we go.” He smiled flirtatiously at the waitress as she brought over their drinks, “Thank you, darling.”</p>
<p>Geralt frowned as he took his new drink, watching the waitress flirt back. He rolled his eyes as he gulped it down. When he finished, he slammed his tankard down, maybe a little too hard. The waitress jumped, looking warily at him.</p>
<p>“Another.”</p>
<p>She nodded, quickly picking up his cup and running off.</p>
<p>Jaskier raised an eyebrow, examining his friend, “Tough contract?”</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head, “Not particularly.”</p>
<p>Jaskier took a sip of his ale, “You just seem more… broody than usual.”</p>
<p>“...I’m not,” Geralt crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged his shoulders, “Alright, if you say so.”</p>
<p>The waitress returned and set down Geralt’s ale before quickly going back to work.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed as he watched her leave. “You know, if you weren’t so grumpy, you’d probably have quite an easy time of getting laid without needing to pay for it.”</p>
<p>Geralt wrinkled his nose before taking a long swig of his drink. “I do just fine,” he mumbled, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. </p>
<p>“Really?” Jaskier smirked, “When was the last time you had a good lay?”</p>
<p>Geralt hadn’t made the time. Instead he busied himself with contracts. Not that he had come across anyone who offered either. He shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve been busy.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Jaskier looked around the room, “maybe I can find you someone. I’ll talk you up. All you have to do is sit there, and look…” he glanced at Geralt, “less scary.”</p>
<p>Geralt snorted, taking another gulp of ale. He doubted Jaskier would be able to find someone for him. The only person he felt like being with at the moment was Jaskier. It was hard to pay attention to anyone else when he was around.</p>
<p>“What about one of those two lovely ladies over there?” Jaskier pointed to the bar. A blonde and a brunette were standing near the bar, whispering to each other as they glanced in Jaskier’s direction. Geralt assumed they were discussing the bard from the grins on their faces.</p>
<p>“So? What do you think? They already seem interested,” Jaskier said hopefully.</p>
<p>Geralt scoffed, “In you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier stood up, patting Geralt on the shoulder, “Once I tell them of your heroic deeds they won’t be able to keep their hands off you.”</p>
<p>Geralt wasn’t interested in them, but there was no stopping Jaskier once he got an idea in his head. He watched as Jaskier approached the women, oozing charisma. They smiled as they talked to him, but the smiles faded when Jaskier pointed in Geralt’s direction.</p>
<p>They seemed hesitant, but eventually gave in to Jaskier’s charm. Jaskier continued to smile as he walked up with the two ladies, “This is Vanya and Amber.”</p>
<p>The women forced a smile as they stood awkwardly next to the table. Geralt nodded, trying his best not to frown. </p>
<p>“Go ahead, take a seat. I’ll sit next to the big scary Witcher, so you don’t have to worry,” Jaskier playfully elbowed Geralt as he sat next to him. </p>
<p>The women seemed to relax, seeing Jaskier joke with him, and took their seats across the table.</p>
<p>“We were just telling Jaskier that we haven’t seen too many witchers pass through,” Vanya smiled shyly as she twirled her golden locks around her finger.</p>
<p>Amber nodded, “We were so glad to hear you took out that scary monster in the woods nearby. I always felt so frightened when walking home at night.”</p>
<p>Jaskier glanced at Geralt, waiting for him to reply. When he realized his friend wasn’t going to respond he slapped him on the back, “Yup! You’re lucky it was Geralt too. He’s the best witcher there is. Isn’t that right Geralt?”</p>
<p>Geralt drank some more ale, “Only because there aren’t that many left.”</p>
<p>The three stared at him blankly, contemplating his morose comment. Jaskier cleared his throat before attempting to save the mood. “So, ladies… what do you do for fun around here?”</p>
<p>Amber smiled coyly, “There’s not much to do around here in this dreadfully boring town.” She folded her hands in her lap, using her upper arms to press her already voluptuous bosom together, “We have to make our own fun.”</p>
<p>Jaskier grinned, as he nudged Geralt under the table, “I see, and what do you like to do for fun?”</p>
<p>Vanya smirked as she glanced between the two men, “Amber and I have a contest, to see who can hold their breath the longest… while taking a man’s full length into our mouths.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes widened. He almost spit out the ale he had been drinking. He coughed a bit before asking, “And.. um, just curious… who… who can hold their breath the longest?”</p>
<p>Amber’s tongue licked her lower lip, “Would you like to find out?”</p>
<p>Geralt frowned as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jaskier. Because he knew if he did…</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier patted his arm, “Geralt… don’t you want to find out?”</p>
<p>He didn’t really care, but he opened his eyes anyway, and instantly regretted it. Staring at Jaskier’s pleading face he couldn’t help but respond.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt went over the evening’s events in his head, trying to figure out how he found himself in this situation.</p>
<p>The two women Jaskier coerced into joining them for drinks had, somehow, not somehow, quite easily convinced Jaskier, and him by proxy, to receive blow jobs from them. </p>
<p>They knelt down, Amber in front of Jaskier, and Vanya in front of Geralt. Vanya had taken a liking to Geralt’s stoic behavior. Once she knew he wasn’t a danger, she didn’t mind being around him.</p>
<p>They sat Jaskier and Geralt at the foot of the bed, next to each other. Geralt felt awkward being this close to Jaskier, knowing what was going to happen. Jaskier didn’t seem to mind. He happily watched Amber remove his hardening cock and take it into her mouth.</p>
<p>Vanya ran her hand slowly up the inside of Geralt’s thigh. “Over here, big boy,” she said seductively. Geralt decided for the sake of their friendship, he probably shouldn’t watch Jaskier receive a blow job. He tried to focus his attention on the beautiful woman kneeling before him.</p>
<p>She expertly undid his trousers, pulling out his hardening cock. She gasped, pleased at the size, “You really are a big boy.”</p>
<p>Geralt closed his eyes as she stroked his throbbing member, but it was his ears he needed to close. He couldn’t help but focus on the breathy gasps Jaskier was making next to him. He gripped the bed sheets as he tried to focus on Vanya’s tongue licking up the length of his shaft. Her lips kissing at the head of his cock before sucking forcefully. </p>
<p>He grunted as his dick popped loudly out of her mouth. He tried to squint his eyes shut more than they already were, but it didn’t stop him from hearing Jaskier begging Amber for more. His moans getting louder as Amber complied.</p>
<p>“What do you think, Amber?” Vanya asked, “Do you think they are ready for the contest?”</p>
<p>Geralt opened his eyes, curiously glancing in Jaskier’s direction. He was currently leaning back on his hands, panting as he watched Amber expectantly. Amber licked slowly along Jaskier’s hardened shaft as she stared up at him, “I sure do.”</p>
<p>Geralt tried his best to ignore Jaskier and Amber. He focused his attention on Vanya as she took him into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, occasionally deepthroating the tip of his dick before sucking his cock loudly. She hummed around him, slurping his length greedily. Geralt groaned as she deepthroated him again, this time longer. He was fairly certain neither of the two were holding their breaths for the whole time. It was clearly just a line to draw them in. </p>
<p>Geralt didn’t think women needed a pick up line, but what did he know? It had been forever since he had bedded anyone. He heard Jaskier moan loudly next to him and instinctively turned to check on his friend. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s hand was gripping Amber’s head as she sucked his throbbing member. His head was leaned back a bit, lips slightly parted. Geralt’s eyes followed along his arched neck down to his chest, where his doublet was partly open, revealing his hairy chest. </p>
<p>Geralt licked his lips. His view of Jaskier partly undone combined with Vanya’s administrations on his cock, drew him to the edge. He bent forward, crying out as he came hard in Vanya’s hot mouth.</p>
<p>She swallowed before coughing. The sudden ejaculation catching her off guard. She stared up at him blankly, shocked at his quick climax, “Ah…” She licked her lips before feigning a smile. She didn’t seem to know what to say.</p>
<p>Neither did Geralt. He sighed, resting his head in his hands. </p>
<p>He felt a touch on his shoulder. “Geralt,” Jaskier’s voice was sympathetic. He was the last person he wanted to comfort him. “As a witcher he’s out fighting monsters a lot… he doesn’t… experience much human interaction. He’s a little out of practice,” Jaskier tried to defend his manhood. Not that it needed defending. He didn’t care what these women thought.</p>
<p>Geralt sighed and stood up, putting away his member as he redid his trousers. He stomped toward the door.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Jaskier shouted after him.</p>
<p>He left their room and made his way down the hall toward the bar. He needed a drink. Jaskier gripped him by the shoulder, spinning him around. He looked up at Geralt in confusion, “It’s not a big deal. You don’t have to leave.”</p>
<p>Geralt tried not to look at Jaskier. The bard’s pants were still undone, although his cock was put away, and his chest was showing seductively. He frowned as he avoided eye contact, “That’s not why I’m leaving… I didn’t…” He sighed in frustration. He didn’t know how to put it.</p>
<p>Jaskier cocked his head, “You didn’t want to get your cock sucked by a gorgeous woman? Is that what you’re telling me?”</p>
<p>Geralt stared at the ground, nodding, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest, “I see… well… I’m sure they’re willing to go further if we--”</p>
<p>Geralt growled and shook his head, “I don’t want to do anything with them.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake, “Oh… oh! Geralt, I’m… sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I think I… there was this good looking guy back at the bar--”</p>
<p>Geralt was reaching the end of his rope. He pushed Jaskier against the wall, his mouth inches from his as he gazed into his eyes, “No. I don’t want anyone else.”</p>
<p>Geralt could feel Jaskier’s heart beating rapidly in his chest as he pressed his body against his. He clenched his eyes shut and pulled away. “I need a drink.”</p>
<p>Jaskier let go his breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He watched as Geralt walked away out of sight. “What was that…?” he breathed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can also follow me on tumblr: <a href="https://eratobard.tumblr.com/">EratoBard</a><br/>My main blog is <a href="https://panerato.tumblr.com/">Panerato</a>.<br/>Join my <a href="https://www.patreon.com/panerato">Patreon</a> for Early Access to my writing!<br/>Chapter 3 is up now for patreon members! Chapters 4 and 5 will be up later this month for patreons!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also follow me on tumblr: <a href="https://eratobard.tumblr.com/">EratoBard</a><br/>My main blog is <a href="https://panerato.tumblr.com/">Panerato</a>.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>